


30 Ways to Kill Someone: Gore Writing Challenge

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale
Genre: Blood, Body Horror, Death, Gen, Genocide Route, Gore, Murder, Mutilation, PTSD, Psychotic Characters, Rated For Violence, SAVE and RESET, Sadism, Self-Harm, Spears, Torture, Unhealthy Behavior, Violence, extreme violence, mental trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6946891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm going to try and do all of these on time, but it's probably not going to happen. All of these prompts have something to do with gore. Yay. I love death. Expect maybe 1-5 to get done a week, despite my best efforts to do more. Not ALL of this is going to be gorey, but lots of it is.</p><p><strike>Day 1:Suffocation</strike><br/><strike>Day 2:Mutilation</strike><br/><strike>Day 3:Stabbing</strike><br/><strike>Day 4:Blood Loss</strike><br/>Day 5:Burning<br/>Day 6:Freezing<br/>Day 7:Amputation<br/>Day 8:Impaling<br/>Day 9:Explosions<br/>Day 10:Crushing<br/>Day 11:Electrocution<br/>Day 12:Strangulation<br/>Day 13:Torture<br/>Day 14:Choking<br/>Day 15:Lethal Injection<br/>Day 16:Falling<br/>Day 17:Gunshot<br/>Day 18:Cannibalism<br/>Day 19:Beating<br/>Day 20:Mauling<br/>Day 21:Drowning<br/>Day 22:Assisted Suicide<br/>Day 23:Hanging<br/>Day 24:Broken Spine<br/>Day 25:Implosion<br/>Day 26:Broken Glass<br/>Day 27:Shooting<br/>Day 28:Insanity<br/>Day 29:Self-Harm<br/>Day 30:Poison</p><p>I'm not entirely sure of my own level of sanity anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Suffocation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! Suffocation. This was interesting to write. Strikethrough text is Frisk's internal dialogue. By the way, if anyone else wants to use the list of prompts, feel free. Not that anyone will XD

"Frisk! Frisk, where _are_ you?" Frisk tried to still themselves against the corner. They were sure Chara could hear the beating of their heart, loud and fast, if nothing else. The demon rounded the corner, coming face to face with the child. They closed their eyes, accepting the inevitable.

~~Not again. I can't take it.~~

"Frisk, open your eyes. I want you to see this. I have something for you, Frisk!" Frisk shook their head, holding their breath. Chara shook them, giggling. "Oh, Frisk, you're so _silly_ sometimes. Look." Frisk slowly opened their eyes to the sight in front of them.

~~It's pointless to hide. Why do I even try anymore?~~

"Surprise!" Chara held a sodden piece of red fabric in their hands. Frisk instantly recognized it as Papyrus's scarf, albeit ripped up and stained with the dust of more than one monster. "I took it from the comedian. Sans. After I _killed him._ " Chara laughed at Frisk's horrified expression, throwing the scarf at them.

~~you killed him.~~

"Don't you like my little suprise? _Don't you?_ " Frisk nodded in mute terror, dropping the scarf. Chara smiled, picking it up. "Won't you try it on? I'm sure you'll look good in it. Better than that skeleton ever did." Frisk tried to block them out, tried _not to listen,_ but they were failing miserably.

~~it looked better on him.~~

Chara set the scarf around Frisk's neck. "There you go. Doesn't it look _nice?_ " Frisk nodded, numbly trying not to think about all the _dust_ on the scarf. Frisk smiled, an empty smile. Devoid of happiness or meaning. Just like their life, ever since Chara had _changed_. Become a killer.

~~i'm at fault too, I know that.~~

"Yes, Chara. It's beautiful."They stared into the mirror. "Coming to Toriel's house was a good idea." Frisk didn't believe either of these things. They were just telling Chara what Chara wanted to hear. It was easier that way, Frisk had learned.

~~& ;.~~

"You're a liar, aren't you?" Chara slammed them against the wall. "But I can see it in your eyes. You'd like nothing better than to kill me. But you're too scared. Too _weak._ Pathetic. And that's whay you kept  _dying_ and _dying_ and _dying._ If you were strong like me, you wouldn't die. But it's too late for that, isn't it? You and your _mercy._ It doesn't do you any good."

~~I hate you. More than I've ever hated anything.~~

Chara giggled as Frisk grabbed their neck, tightening their fist. "Oh, please. You'd _never_ be able to do it." Frisk let go, falling down onto the ground as Chara kicked them. "I knew it. You aren't ever going to be strong enough, are you?" Frisk's breath came in sharp, shallow gasps as Chara mercilessly pummeled their ribs, laughing all the while.

~~Die. Yes, that's a good idea.~~

"Do something! Fight back!" They kicked harder, breaking Frisk's nose. Blood spurted from the wound and Frisk gritted their teeth. Chara stomped down on their arm and the bone cracked. Frisk screamed.

~~aaaaaaaAAAAAA it hurts please make it stop make it sTOP~~

"Ah, that's more like it! I haven't heard screams like that in a while. Too long, if you ask me. I'm going to kill you, Frisk. Just to see what happens." Frisk sobbed, clutching their arm while a pool of blood formed on the floor around them. They looked up at Chara, eyes filled withh helpless hatred. Chara just laughed.

~~I want to kill you. Look what you've reduced me to, demon.~~

"Look at you. I don't even have a _weapon,_ you know that? Pathetic. Weak. Stupid." Chara punctuated each word with a stomp to Frisk's broken arm. They screamed, over and over and over. They tried to get up, but Chara held them down. "You won't even fight back." Chara lazily trailed a finger over Frisk's arm, putting pressure on the break. Frisk gritted their teeth harder and closed their eyes.

~~You're wrong, you know.~~

"I wonder what happens now. You don't even have more than 20 hp. It's not like I couldn't kill you with one strome of my knife. Like most monsters. Ha, let's find out." Chara shrugged. "Or maybe not. I kind of want to do it with my hands, you know? Lots more personal. And probably, for you, more painful. Hopefully, anyway."

~~no please no not again~~

In frenzied desperation, they pulled off the scarf and looped it around Chara's neck. Chara smiled at them. "Do it. Prove yourself." Frisk, eyes narrowed in absolute hatred, pulled on the ends of the scarf. Pulled until it was tight. Chara's face turned purple, but they continued to smile.

~~die.~~

Frisk sat, watching their tormentor suffocate and sobbing. Chara didn't even resist, just waited to die. As their face turned white and their body lost feeling, they whispered one last sentence.

~~die die die die die DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE **DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE**~~

"I knew you had it in you, Frisk. I'm proud." And then they died. Their eyes lost the light in them, their body went slack. Frisk, horrified, started crawling away, crying out every time they put their weight on the injured arm. They waited, crying into their sweater and bleeding, trying not to look at the corpse. Waiting for someone to come, someone to help them. Someone to tell them it was okay, that Chara deserved it, really.

~~what have I done. Do I know? Do I even care?~~

But nobody came. Frisk was alone with the empty shell that used to be Chara.

~~Nobody ever did, anyway. Not in all my time in this awful place.~~

~~.~~


	2. Mutilation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the fun continues. These are probably going to be somewhat short, at most 2,000 words. I like writing them, but I have lots of baggage from my life to deal with as well.
> 
> Anyway, this one has Sans and Papyrus in it. 
> 
>  
> 
> ~~okay, what is wrong with me~~

"there you are, kiddo. i've been looking for you, you know." Sans ambled up to Frisk, who nodded unhappily. "you okay? you seem upset about something." He put a hand on their shoulder. Frisk stiffened, relaxing quickly. Sans tilted his head questioningly. Frisk sniffed.

"i'm sorry, kiddo. you must be upset pretty bad about something." The child nodded sadly. "what is it, frisk?" The skeleton crouched behind them, whispering quietly into their ear.

"could it be that you k i l l e d    e v e r y o n e    i    l o v e d ?" Frisk jumped up, but Sans was faster. Catching them, he spun them around and shoved them to the ground. The child felt a weight press down on them as Sans took hold of their soul. They struggled to get up, but failed.

"yeah. i know about that. i bet you feel really silly now, don't ya, kiddo?" Frisk tried to find something to say but their voice wouldn't work. They were too shocked. "playing mute? you know what, i'll make you **truly** mute, not this bullshit 'selectively mute' thing of yours."

Sans crouched next to them, a grin on his face. He clicked his fingers, summoning a small bone, which he broke on the ground. Studying the now jagged edge, he turned back to the scared child. Frisk opened their mouth to say something but Sans drove the jagged edge of the bone into their tongue. Blood spurted. Frisk screamed.

"heh." The skeleton drove the sharp splinter further into the child's tongue, stabbing it all the way through the muscle. Frisk's eyes bulged. Sans yanked on the splinter, cutting through Frisk's tongue and severing the organ. He idly studied the blood all over his had and arm. 

Frisk tried to speak, but they were in agony and their mouth was on fire. _It wasn't me,_ they tried to say. _It was Chara,_ they would have said. But none of it would have mattered to Sans, not at this point. A human had hurt Sans's family, so Sans was hurting a human. It was that simple to him.

Frisk, in mute desperation, tried to call out for Chara. No response. No sound. It was quiet, but for Sans's hollow laughter and the wind whistling through Snowdin. Frisk never had found out where that wind sprung from, in all their many resets. They had never bothered. They'd had better things to do.

"i'm not going to kill ya, you know. i know what happens then," the skeleton remarked almost conversationally, as if he hadn't just cut out the human's tongue with a splinter of bone. Frisk struggled wrakly against the magic holding them in place, but failed to budge themselves. Sans looked back at them.

"i'm going to make this last. you're going to pay for what you did, for once." The skeleton grabbed one of their warm hands in his own stone-cold hand. He took hold of their pinky finger and _wrenched._ With a loud _pop_ , the joint broke and the finger dangled loosely at an unnatural angle.

Frisk tried to scream, but only succeeded in making a small whispery sound with their ruined mouth. Their eyes filled with tears and they looked imploringly up at Sans, who grinned back at them with no compassion.

He took hold of their next finger and pulled up, not out, like the last one. It came free with a wet sound. The skeleton studied it, then threw it behind him. He continued like this, breaking or ripping off all their fingers. By now, his hoodie was stained with too much blood to ever get it off. But Sans didn't care. Sans was beyond caring about anything but revenge.

"you'll not hold a knife again. at least not until you manage to reset." Sans chuckled at the idea. Then he looked around. "where is the knife, anyway? or, should i say, the toy knife. you wouldn't have the real one yet, would you?" They shook their head. Chara had the knife. Chara was to blame. Sans had the wrong human.

But it didn't matter. At least not to Sans. Aforementioned skeleton stood, admiring his handiwork. He shook hid head. "nope, still missing one thing." He bent down, reaching back into Frisk's mouth. "i need to rip out your teeth. this is gonna hurt a-"

"SANS?! SANS, WHAT ARE YOU DOING? WHY IS THERE RED LIQUID ALL OVER YOU, BROTHER?" Sans froze, turning around slowly. Papyrus looked stricken.

"SANS, WHAT IS THAT THING BEHIND YOU? WHY IS THE RED LIQUID COMING FROM IT?" Sans tried to stop him, but the taller skeleton walked past him.

"SANS... IS THAT... A HUMAN? WHAT DID YOU _DO_ TO THEM?" Papyrus took a step back. He was _scared._ Scared of _Sans._ Sans followed him, holding up his stained hands.

"look bro, it's not what it looks like, i can-" Papyrus started running, away from the mutilated human, away from his bloodstained brother, just _away._

From where they watched, hidden, Chara laughed to themselved. Frisk turned toward the sound, trying to stand. Chara sauntered out from behind a tree, grinning happily.

"Wasn't that _fun?_ Now Papyrus is scared of his smily trashbag of a brother. Isn't this _wonderful?_ I'm so excited!" They paused to examine Frisk's wounds. "Oh, dear. But you know what? I think I like you better this way. Maybe next time I'll even do it myself."

They placed their foot on Frisk's head, pushing them back down and raising the toy knife high above their head. Frisk closed their eyes, waiting for the end. It would be a mercy at this point, to just kill them.

"But I suppose this time I'll just have to finish the job Sans started. See you next reset!"


	3. Stabbing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You expected Chara doing the stabbing? Nope, have Undyne instead.  
> To clarify; these are continuous. At least for now. The next one looks interesting, at least to write...

***In my way.**

Chara smiled, gripping the knife. Monster Kid was visibly trembling in front of them. Chara raised the knife. They raised it, and the other child closed their eyes. Frisk was dead at this point, murdered by Chara after the incident with Sans. They'd made it all the way through Snowdin. They hadn't encountered Papyrus, not face to face. He'd been too busy hiding from Sans.

~~*Chara, I can't believe you did that.~~

~~***Shut up. You're dead.** ~~

~~*Yeah, well, so are you technically.~~

Chara, of course, thought this was beautiful. Sans's brother was his life, and now he was _scared_ of him. Chara would have to make this run _last._ It was new, this thing. But now, this stupid monster was  _in their way._ Like every time.

~~*Chara, don't please. Just this once, spare him. You don't need to do any of this!~~

~~***Pathetic, Frisk.** ~~

"Yo, I won't let you hurt them." The child was trembling in fear. _Pathetic._ Chara brought the knife down hard.

**_22425_ **

~~_*_ I'm so sorry, Undyne.~~

~~***Shut up.** ~~

But, of course, it wasn't Monster Kid who took the damage. It was Undyne, jumping in front of them. Chara sighed, wiping the dust off their knife and staring at the two monsters in front of them.

~~*Chara, don't do this. Not again. Please, Chara. I'll do anything,~~

~~***I said, _shut up._** ~~

"Undyne! Y-you're hurt!" The deep gash spanned from Undyne's shoulder to her hip. She put on a brave smile. Monster Kid couldn't see through the show of false bravado.

~~_***Idiot.** _ ~~

~~*Hero.~~

"Next time I tell you something, listen. Go home. Get out of here. I'll take care of this!" The smaller monster nodded, running away. Undyne snarled at Chara, who watched impassively. "One. You killed me... In one hit. I've... I've failed them all." She started to crumble to dust. Chara smiled, waiting patiently.

~~*...~~

~~**•|‿|•** ~~

"No! I won't die! It's not just about monsters anymore, it is? It's about _everyone._ If you get to the surface, you'll kill them all, won't you? Your own kind," she spat. Chara nodded happily. "I won't let you!" Her form started wavering but she gritted her teeth. "Everyone's hopes and dreams... I can feel rheir hearts beating as one. And what everyone wants..."

~~* **She's right. Everyone hates us, Frisk. Might as well give them a good reason to.**~~

~~*It doesn't work that way, Chara. It doesn't  have to.~~

"I WILL STRIKE YOU DOWN!" And the battle began, Chara dodging and slashing and Undyne dodging and spearing and it was _wonderful._ They enjoyed every second of it. Undyne, however did not seem to feel the same.

* ~~Stop.~~

~~***No.** ~~

"NGAAAAAAAAH!" Chara dodged a swing too late. _Thunk._ They clenched their teeth as the spear, the _non-magical_ spear, sunk into their leg. Undyne smiled. "Ha. Got you. Now, DIE!" She summoned two spears and smashed them through Chara's palms, into the ground. Chara screamed.

Undyne smiled. "But you don't die, do you? Sans told me about that." Now, Chara hadn't been expecting _that._  "So killing you won't make any difference, will it?" Chara nodded as best they could.

~~_***Checkmate.** _ ~~

_"Well, there are **other things** to do to you. Sans seemed to have the right idea." _Chara stiffened. "But that wasn't _you,_ was it? That was the other one. The innocent one. And that's where Sans went wrong. He didn't care. But I... I do." Undyne pierced several more spears through Chara's hands and feet. Then she stabbed her _real_ spear through their knife hand.

"There. You'll never grip a knife again, will you? Oh, yeah." She picked up the Real Knife, crushing it in her fist. "There we go. How did you get this, anyway?"

Chara grimaced. "H-how much did Sans tell you?" Undyne laughed. Chara shut their eyes.

"Enough. Also, I snuck into his house and read his journal after he told me about the resets." Undyne seemed proud of herself. "If you're wondering what happened to Sans, he's in Hotland. I locked him in the lab after I heard about what he'd done to poor Frisk. Frisk has never hurt anyone, have they? It's all _you. It was always you._ I don't remember the resets, but I've got a good idea of what happens. I'm supposed to die here, aren't I?"

Chara nodded. Undyne shook her head. "Pahetic. How many times?" Chara shrugged. "You don't even remember. Disgusting. What _are_ you? You're... You're not human." Chara shrugged again, as much as they could without making the level of pain unbearable. Undyne paced around the room.

"Hmm... What can we do about you? We can't kill you, can we? And your soul dies with you, doesn't it?" She nodded, wrenching the metal spear out of Chara's hand and twirling it around.

"I suppose I'll have to imprison you at the Hotland Laboratory jtil I can digure out what to do. Not with Sans, of course." She smiled wickedly. "That would be too nice. Letting him kill you. Then you would reset and start over, wouldn't you?"

Chara closed their eyes. _Please just let me die,_ they thought. _Then I can reset and kill all of you._

~~_*You can't make me reset for you if you don't finish._ ~~

_"_ Not a chance, punk."


	4. Blood Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heh. I'm late with this one, sorry.

"UNDYNE, WHAT IS THAT?" Undyne stiffened, turning to face the tall skeleton. He was much less vivacious that usual, Chara noted, and seemed... Scared. Scared and subdued. There was more to it, but Chara didn't bother to look for it. Papyrus was practically a nonentity in their world, except as a way to get to Sans.

~~He's more than just _that,_ Chara.~~

"Papyrus?! Go away. Find something to do. Make spaghetti or something. Just go!" Undyne seemed determined to get him away. Chara jumped at the chance to ruin it for her, screaming loudly to attract attention. The skeleton jumped at the sound.

~~Chara, don't. Please.~~

Ignoring Frisk's mental voice, Chara started flailing around. Undyne swore and kicked them in the ribs. Papyrus seemed confused, peering past Undyne who moved to block his view of the human. Unsuccessfully. Papyrus stepped back, seeing the wounds in Chara's hands and feet. They gave him a childish grin, so out of place on the face of a person who had obviously been stabbed. Both hands and feet hung as limp, torn shreds of flesh.

"UNDYNE..." Papyrus stepped back. "IS THAT A HUMAN? WHY IS THERE RED STUFF COMING OUT OF IT? IT'S JUST LIKE..." He turned and ran off. His scarf fell on the ground behind him. He didn't look back. Chara laughed. Undyne punched them in the face. They spat blood onto the ground, smiling up at her. She ignored them, picking up the scarf.

"You did this," she said to Chara. "You tore us all apart." Chara nodded, laughing and coughing blood. She smashed her fist into their face again, and broke their nose. They kept laughing. She kept punching until their smile was gone, torn to shreds.

"Okay, I'm taking you to Asgore, and we will figure out what to do." She seemed to be trying to convince herself of this. Not Chara.

~~**Hah. There's not really much they _can_ do.** ~~

~~Chara, it doesn't have to be this way. Told you it would backfire.~~

~~**Well, there's something she hasn't thought about. None of the monsters ever do. I just have to die, then I can reset and it goes back to normal.** ~~

~~'Normal.' Hah.~~

The mental conversation was broken off by Undyne, who threw Chara into the lab. "You are going to stay in here until we know what to do with you. You're not even human, are you? You look it, but you're not human. You're something _else._ What _are_ you?" Chara smiled, sitting up as best they could.

"I'm a demon." And then, sensing they wouldn't talk any more, the fish monster left. She slammed the door behind her. Chara laughed, knowing they had won. Even though Undyne didn't know it yet.

~~**And she never will. Unless I tell her next time.** ~~

~~Wait, what? Oh! Oh no!~~

Chara laughed, knowing there was nothing Frisk or anyone else could do to stop them at this point. They brought their ruined hands up to their face, ripping open more cuts and aggravating the pre-existing ones with their teeth.

"Won't be long now."

* * *

"Yeah, the 'human' was in here, this way..." Undyne trailed off as she entered the room, frowning angrily. "Where...?" She followed the trail of blood on the floor to the corner, finding what remained of Chara propped upright.

"Wha? Oh, no. Oh _shit._ Fuck!"

***Reset/Continue?**

***Reset**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (If it wasn't obvious, Chara bled out on purpose until they died so they could reset.)


End file.
